


Ravenclaw Tower

by little_spooks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, ravenclaw gwen, ravenclaw morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_spooks/pseuds/little_spooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts AU with Morgana and Gwen snug in Ravenclaw Tower during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenclaw Tower

Heavy, cold rain is pummeling the wavy glass windows. It’s hard to tell if the roaring sound is the wind or just one continuous roll of thunder, but either way it’s deafening. 

Gwen wraps her comforter around her like a cocoon and focuses on how the fire makes shadows that jump and lick up the walls, the only faint source of light in the dormitory. 

Another deafening clap of thunder rolls through the castle, vibrating the window panes and shaking the row of beds. Gwen curses Rowena Ravenclaw for choosing to put her students in the highest room of the highest tower. As if this was some fairy tale where Rapunzel is going to fling down her hair and use the tower to make her grand escape.

Actually, Gwen wishes she could escape now. Perhaps the tower is enchanted, but it feels as though it’s swaying in the wind. As nausea forms in her stomach, she shuts her eyes tightly and tries to breathe through her nose. 

Thunderstorms have always given her anxiety attacks. When she was little, she would climb into bed with Elyan. Sometimes he’d sit up and tell her stories until his voice lulled her to sleep, or he would take her to the front window and they’d watch the rain come down. She would drift off listening to him count the seconds between the thunder and explaining how you could calculate how far the storm was.

But that was years ago. Ravenclaw tower has become her new home, but less so when it feels like it’s about to collapse amid rain and lightning. 

The glow of the fire is dimmed as a figure steps in front of it. Morgana, Head Girl. 

“Lumos.” Wand raised, Morgana gives the dormitory a once over before the light lands on Gwen.

“Gwen?” Morgana squints and extinguishes her wand tip. “Why are you still awake?”

Gwen’s fear makes her whisper unnaturally high pitched. “Nothing, I couldn’t sleep!”  
Morgana looks skeptical. A minute too late, Gwen remembers that Morgana is one of the few who know about her thunderstorm anxiety. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks, thankfully hidden in the dark. 

“Are you okay?” Morgana puts her hand on her shoulder, concern creasing her brow. “You look like you might faint.”

The touch adds a different kind of a fear to Gwen—a fluttery, excited kind of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Morgana is leaning over her, her face worried and framed by wild dark hair. 

“Just…just the storm,” Gwen whispers, unsure of whether to settle her eyes on Morgana’s or on her soft, pale cheekbone shining with reflected light.

Morgana squeezes her shoulder. “Come get in bed with me. You’ll sleep better with someone.” She tugs gently at Gwen’s hand. “I promise. You’ll be safe.”

Her stomach is flipping over on itself. If her heart wasn’t pounding before then it certainly is now.

Morgana’s bed is at the end of the dormitory. Head Girl perks allow her a slightly bigger mattress, but it’s still quite a squeeze for two people. Gwen wonders what their roommates would think if any of the awoke. Of course, there was nothing to think about. Nothing at all beyond one friend comforting another.

Except they weren’t precisely friends. Gwen had been too overtaken by her raging crush to spend more than five minutes with Morgana without sputtering out some horribly awkward comment that she spent the rest of the day regretting. 

But still. There was nothing to see, should anyone awake. Just some totally platonic…spooning.

Really, it’s impossible to fit two people in this bed without spooning. Morgana pulls the covers up over them both, seemingly unconcerned with any notions of personal space. 

“Is this better?” Her whisper tickles Gwen’s ear, and her stomach flips again. 

“Yes, much.” She admits. The warmth of Morgana’s body behind her is reassuring, as is the way her arm has settled protectively over Gwen’s ribcage. 

Gwen wonders if she has a habit of inviting anxiety stricken semi-strangers into her bed for comfort-spooning. Come to think of it, she’s never seen Morgana going out with anyone despite the frequent crass passes made by seventh year boys.

Perhaps it’s just the calming influence of having company, but Gwen doesn’t think the storm is quite so loud now. In fact, she’s rather cozy, nestled in next to Morgana with the covers up to her chin. The wind doesn’t seem to wail quite so violently now, and the rain isn’t trying to prompt another flood. 

Gwen just barely sees another flash of lightning as her eyes become too unbearably heavy to keep open any longer.


End file.
